


First Time

by Nagiru



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Times, Fluff, I was just writing something for school and this came out, Oops, and it's already some long months old, even if we all know how it ends, it was actually nicer than I expected, mentions of Dante and Vergil, oh the irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met. And fell in love. And went on a date. And some other first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually... my first complete Devil May Cry work. And it turned out to be a Sparda/Eva - now, THAT's weird. I'm not even a real fan of it; just a couple that didn't really work out. Now, I wish they could have had a "happy ending".
> 
> Seeing as we don't know a lot about Eva (or Sparda, for that matter), this characterization is mine. I guess I just thought - well, Sparda was a demon general, so he must have been cool-headed, so Dante's whole personality must have come from their mother. Or, well, from himself, okay, but you understood.
> 
> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters (that being: whatever character that shows up in this work) aren't mine. They're from CAPCOM, I guess? (and they screw it up. Why?)  
> (If it WAS mine, either Eva would still be alive, or Dante and Vergil would have made peace with each other - and then proceeded to kiss each other to death. Or Dante and Nero. Or Vergil and Nero. Well, why not all three of them?)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it.

The first time he saw her, he was amazed by the light she emanated. She was like a summer day, a real eye catcher.

The first time she saw him, he came to greet her as the one she had heard about his whole life. He was as grandiose as the tale made him be.

The first time they met since knowing each other, he found out she was impulsive and headstrong. She found out that, despite his cold façade, he had the most amazing smile in the whole world.

The first time they went on a date, he was trying to woo her for months, not knowing she already liked him. Also for the first time, she decided she was luckier than she thought if he liked her back.

The first time they kissed, they broke a lot of rules. Neither cared.

The first time he saw her cry, it was the day of their marriage. She laughed even as the tears ran down her face, so he decided it was okay. She was happy.

The first kick she felt, the pregnancy felt a lot more real. They would have children together — twins. She just wanted them to be healthy and happy. And also that they could manage not to fight _much_.

The first time their sons opened their eyes, they saw the smile of their parents wet with tears.

They only hoped there would never come the time for them to be separated forever. What Eva and Sparda wanted, after all, was to experiment their first times _together_.


End file.
